TMNT: una aventura ancestral
by Dark Dragon Zeta
Summary: Las tortugas conocen a un misterioso grupo de ninjas que se les une pero ellos descubrirán quienes son en realidad y cual es la historia detrás de las cajas ying yang las cuales contienen la salvación y la destruccion además shreder ara lo imposible por abrir la caja negra yang (corregi la historia porque me habia salido mal per solo de una parte jejeje)
1. problemas y heroes

Aquí va mi primera historia de las tortugas  
Pensamientos ( hola)  
Flashbacks hola  
Introducciones mías /hola/  
Texto hola  
...

Capítulo 1: problemas

Las tortugas estaban descansando en su guarida después de un arduo entrenamiento con el maestro splinter, todo estaba en total silencio, Mickey estaba jugando videojuegos, doni estaba construyendo algún aparato nuevo, Rafa estaba "hablando" con su tortuga mascota y leo estaba practicando con la katana cuando mickey decidió romper el silencio.

Mickey: ahhhh ( suspiro) ¡chicos estoy muuuuy aburrido!  
Rafa: y... Que con nosotros - dijo totalmente desinteresado  
Mickey: ash pues ay que hacer algo  
Leo: ¿cómo que?  
Mickey: mmm... Pues... ¡Que tal sí vamos a la superficie!  
Leo: sabes que el maestro splinter no quiere que salgamos ahora porque... - pero antes de que leo terminara su explicación Rafa lo interrumpió.  
Rafa: tenemos que entrenar más y tener cuidado con shreder /no se cómo se escribe :3/ - dijo con su tono de siempre- ese sermón ya nos lo sabemos de memoria, si el apareciera nosotros nos encargaríamos de el - término de hablar con su tono altanero  
Leo: pero... - lo volvieron a interrumpir pero esta vez fue Donatello  
Doni: ¡hola chicos! De qué están hablando - llego limpiándose las manos que estaban llenas de aceite  
Leo: es que Mickey propuso ir a la superficie  
Doni: mmm... A mi me parece buena idea  
Mickey: verdad que sí - dijo muy emocionado  
Rafa: si pero don perfecto no quiere por aburrido  
Leo: no es eso sino que debemos ser responsables y hacerle caso a... - el se detuvo al ver las caras de aburrimiento de sus hermanos- ¡ash esta bien a quien engaño salgamos de aquí!  
Mickey: ¡si!  
Las tortugas salieron de su guarida sin que el maestro se entere. Se puede observar a las tortugas saltar de techo en techo cuando una pequeña explosión logra captar su atención.  
Leo: vamos a ver que sucedió- todos asintieron y empezaron a saltar en esa dirección.  
Al llegar al lugar pudieron observar al clan de pie robando una caja negra y otra de color blanco.  
Leo: chicos ay que ir con sigilo tengo un plan... - pero al no escuchar ninguna respuesta se voltio y pudo observar que ellos ya iban muy adelantados - ahhh ( suspiro) ya que...no se le puede hacer nada - y fue a alcanzarlos. Al llegar al lugar...  
Leo: ey ustedes que creen que están haciendo  
...: eso no te interesa  
De repente de entré las sombras salió una silueta muy conocida.  
Leo: karai... - susurro Leonardo  
Karai: veo que no pueden dejar de molestar eh  
Rafa: grrrr ( gruño) y veo que tu no puedes dejar de causar problemas  
Karai: mmmm...  
Doni: ¿que son esas cajas?  
Karai: a... Esas cajas nada importante solo algo que nos ayudara a destruirlos jajajajaja  
Leo: karai no hagas esto  
Karai: no hacer que? Bueno no tengo tiempo para esto, ninjas  
ataquen  
De repente los empezaron a atacar cuatro grupos de ninjas.  
Leo: chicos yo me encargo de los del centro junto con Rafa, doni encargate de los de la derecha mickey tu de los de la izquierda -dijo leo y todos asintieron- ¡vamos!

Con Mickey...

Tres ninjas se le acercaron pero el logro tirar a dos de ellos el tercero lo ataco por la espalda y el callo al suelo.  
Mickey: etto... Podemos arreglar esto de forma civilizada... Eh jejeje  
Los ninjas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza  
Mickey: ya me lo temía... Bueno... Kya - grito al saltar por encima de uno y luego golpear al otro con sus nunchakuns para lograr noquear lo pero los otros se le avientan y termina en el suelo con todos arriba de el.

Con Donatello...

Donatello había logrado derribar unos cuantos ninjas pero luego se le acercaban más.  
Doni: ¡qué no se acaban estos ninjas!  
Dijo tirando uno al suelo, pero no logró ver que otro se le acercó por detrás y este le pegó en las piernas asiendolo perder el equilibrio  
Doni: emm... Que les parece 2 de 3  
Pero un ninja le lanzo un cuchillo y quedo a unos centímetros de el  
Doni: a bueno lo tomare como un no  
El se paró de un salto y todos se fueron contra el.

Con Rafa y leo...

Ellos habían derribado a la mitad pero terminaban con uno y otro se les aventaba.  
Leo: sabía que era mala idea salir  
Rafa: ash cállate además un poco de acción no es mala  
Leo: pero nos están apaleando  
En eso le dan una patada en el estómago a Rafa y sale volando a una pared y leo por distraerse recibe un golpe igual que lo manda a volar.  
Leo levantándose lentamente: agh no podremos contra todos  
Rafa: agh claro que agh - escupió un poco de sangre - podemos contra ellos.  
Mickey: chicos un poco de ayuda por favor - les rogó su pequeño hermano / claro no por edad sino porque se comporta muy como niño/  
Donatello: estoy un poco ocupado mickey- contesto doni agitado  
Rafa y leo: nosotros igual.  
En ese momento dos ninjas iban a atacar pero dos estrellas / de las de tipo ninja/ lograron derribar a los ninjas.  
Rafa: que diablos...

Con mickey...

De un momento a otro lo tenían agarrado de brazos y piernas.  
Mickey: chicos un poco de ayuda por favor  
Donatello: estoy un poco ocupado mickey - contesto agitado  
Rafa y leo: nosotros igual.- dijeron al mismo tiempo  
Un ninja iba a darle un golpe certero pero una sombra le dio una patada y lo derribo  
Mickey: eh...

Con Donatello...

Dos ninjas lo acorralaron en una pared mientras el no sabía a quien atacar, por un lado si atacaba al de la izquierda el de la derecha los derribaría y lo mismo pasaría si atacaba al de la derecha primero  
Mickey: chicos un poco de ayuda por favor - pidió sofocado  
Donatello: estoy un poco ocupado mickey  
Rafa y leo: nosotros igual.- pudo escuchar como decían cansados sus hermanos  
Justo cuándo los dos ninjas se acercaban para atacar algo los derribo  
Donatello: que...

Pov normal

Los chicos pudieron observar cuatro siluetas con capas que no dejaban ver su rostro ni sus ropas entonces la primera de capa naranja salto enfrente de mickey y empezó a derribar a uno por uno de los ninjas con unas hakamas mientras que la segunda silueta de capa morada golpeaba a todos los ninjas que atacaban a doni con un bo katana como el de el, entonces la tercera silueta de capa roja y la cuarta y última de color azul oscuro brincaban enfrente de Rafa y leo deteniendo a los ninjas.  
Silueta azul: voy por las cajas tu encargate de ellos - le dio una orden con una voz gruesa mientras la otra silueta gruñía y asentía.  
Silueta roja: más vale que se queden atrás- les dijo y saco unas cuchillas como las de Rafa / no me acuerdo si tienen nombre/ y derribo a dos seguidos por los demás, mientras los chicos seguían en shock porque parecía como que para las "siluetas" fuera demasiado fácil mientras ellos seguían en el piso tirados.

Pov silueta azul...

Esta mañana todo iba bien pero cuando calló la noche y salimos a patrullar las calles escuchamos unos ruidos y pudimos observar unas tortugas parte humano peleando con unos ninjas que eran por nuestros conocimientos los del clan del pie y vimos las cajas negra y blanca, al verlas nos quedamos sin habla, esas cajas las conocíamos a la perfección así que intervenimos en la lucha y le ordene a mi equipo que ayudara a las tortugas que al parecer eran hombres yo junto con un integrante de mi equipo saltábamos enfrente de dos tortugas una con una banda azul la otra con una banda roja me voltie y le di una orden a mi acompañante.  
Yo: voy por las cajas tu encargate de ellos - le di una orden con una voz gruesa mientras mi acompañante gruñía y asentía.  
Corrí por las cajas lo mas rápido posible pero al llegar me encontré con una muchacha que al parecer era una ninja ella me miro y pregunto.  
Karai: quien eres tu?  
Yo: eso no importa sólo dame las cajas y no saldrás lastimada  
Karai: hump... No me interesa yo no te daré la caja  
Yo: bueno entonces será por las malas- conteste con una voz sería y muy fría que era normal en mi y al parecer ella se asusto.  
Karai: entonces si así será te diré mi nombre para que no lo olvides me llamo karai  
Yo: hmp...  
Karai: bueno como no me dirás como te llamas empecemos - dijo karai al momento de lanzarme una patada pero la esquive fácil mente y creo que eso la hizo enojarse, me volvió a atacar pero la seguía esquivando hasta que vi el momento adecuado y le agarré un brazo se lo torcí y la lanza hacia la pared eso la enfureció porque vio mi calma y además de que no estaba haciendo esfuerzo alguno y ella saco una espada con ella intenso atacarme pero salte rápidamente y la tire al suelo pero ella me sonrió altaneramente y sentí otra presencia a mis espaldas apenas sí alcance a defenderme de los ninjas que me estaban atacando me defendí y derribe rápidamente a todos pero al ver donde están las cajas vi que la muchacha llamada karai se las llevaba en una camioneta negra, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude y logre en una esquina alcanzar la camioneta pero un ninja con una arma me disparo por poco y me da así que trepo a la camioneta y agarro la caja blanca pero un ninja me alcanzo a hacer dos cortes uno en la pierna izquierda y el otro en el brazo que al parecer eran profundas, al caer para atrás me golpee la cabeza y sólo pude ver como la camioneta se alejaba con la otra caja, en esos momento vi muy borroso y me desmaye pero no sin antes ver siluetas borrosas de color verde y escuchar el ladrido de mi "perro" wolf.

Pov normal...

Los chicos pudieron observar como los ninjas dañaban a las 3 siluetas restantes con un arma rara y escapa van, no pudieron hacer nada, poco a poco se acercaron a las siluetas.  
Doni: em... Creo que ay que ayudarles no cree?  
Mickey: si después de todo nos ayudaron y si no fuera por lo tramposos que son los del clan del pie estos ninjas de aquí los uvieran dejado k.o ellos son mis nuevos ídolos- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos  
Leo: mickey tiene razón ay que ayudarlos  
Rafa: pero ellos se entrometieron y nosotros teníamos todo controlado...- pero vio las caras de sus hermanos - esta bien nos estaban apaleando y que  
Leo suspiro exasperado: vamos a ayudarlos  
Los demás asintieron

Continuara...


	2. ¿Quienes son?

Seguimos con la historia está ba a ser más larga que el primer CAP

...

Capítulo 2: ¿quienes son?

En el capítulo anterior...

Pov normal

Los chicos pudieron observar cuatro siluetas con capas que no dejaban ver su rostro ni sus ropas entonces la primera de capa naranja salto enfrente de mickey y empezó a derribar a uno por uno de los ninjas con unas hakamas mientras que la segundas silueta de capa morada golpeaba a todos los ninjas que atacaban a doni con un bo katana como el de el, entonces la tercera silueta de capa roja y la cuarta y última de color azul oscuro brincaban enfrente de Rafa y leo deteniendo a los ninjas.

Silueta azul: voy por las cajas tu encargate de ellos - le dio una orden con una voz gruesa mientras la otra silueta gruñía y asentía.

Silueta roja: más vale que se queden atrás- les dijo y saco unas sais como las de Rafa y derribo a dos seguidos por los demás, mientras los chicos seguían en shock porque parecía como que para las "siluetas" fuera demasiado fácil mientras ellos seguían en el piso tirados.

Pov silueta azul...

Esta mañana todo iba bien pero cuando calló la noche y salimos a patrullar las calles escuchamos unos ruidos y pudimos observar unas tortugas parte humano peleando com unos ninjas que eran por nuestros conocimientos los del clan del pie y vimos las cajas negra y blanca, al verlas nos quedamos sin habla, esas cajas las conocíamos a la perfección así que intervenimos en la lucha y le ordene a mi equipo que ayudara a las tortugas que al parecer eran hombres yo junto con un integrante de mi equipo saltábamos enfrente de dos tortugas una con una banda azul la otra con una banda roja me voltie y le di una orden a mi acompañante.

Yo: voy por las cajas tu encargate de ellos - le di una orden con una voz gruesa mientras mi acompañante gruñía y asentía.

Corrí por las cajas lo mas rápido posible pero al llegar me encontré con una muchacha que al parecer era una ninja ella me miro y pregunto.

Karai: quien eres tu?

Yo: eso no importa sólo dame las cajas y no saldrás lastimada

Karai: hump... No me interesa yo no te daré la caja

Yo: bueno entonces será por las malas- conteste con una voz sería y muy fría que era normal en mi y al parecer ella se asusto.

Karai: entonces si así será te diré mi nombre para que no lo olvides me llamo karai

Yo: hmp...

Karai: bueno como no me dirás como te llamas empecemos - dijo karai al momento de lanzarme una patada pero la esquive fácil mente y creo que eso la hizo enojarse, me volvió a atacar pero la seguía esquivando hasta que vi el momento adecuado y le agarré un brazo se lo torcí y la lanza hacia la pared eso la enfureció porque vio mi calma y además de que no estaba haciendo esfuerzo alguno y ella saco una espada con ella intenso atacarme pero salte rápidamente y la tire al suelo pero ella me sonrió altaneramente y sentí otra presencia a mis espaldas apenas sí alcance a defenderme de los ninjas que me estaban atacando me defendí y derribe rápidamente a todos pero al ver donde están las cajas vi que la muchacha llamada karai se las llevaba en una camioneta negra, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude y logre en una esquina alcanzar la camioneta pero un ninja con una arma me disparo por poco y me da así que trepo a la camioneta y agarro la caja blanca pero un ninja me alcanzo a hacer dos cortes uno en la pierna izquierda y el otro en el brazo que al parecer eran profundas, al caer para atrás me golpee la cabeza y sólo pude ver como la camioneta se alejaba con la otra caja, en esos momento vi muy borroso y me desmaye pero o sin antes ver siluetas borrosas de color verde y escuchar el ladrido de mi "perro" wolf.

Pov normal...

Los chicos pudieron observar como los ninjas dañaban a las 3 siluetas restantes con un arma rara y escapa van, no pudieron hacer nada, poco a poco se acercaron a las siluetas.

Doni: em... Creo que ay que ayudarles no cree?

Mickey: si después de todo nos ayudaron y si no fuera por lo tramposos que son los del clan del pies estos ninjas de aquí los uvieran dejado k.o ellos son mis nuevos ídolos- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

Leo: mickey tiene razón ay que ayudarlos

Rafa: pero ellos se entrometieron y nosotros teníamos todo controlado...- pero vio las caras de sus hermanos - esta bien nos estaban apaleando y que

Leo suspiro exasperado: vamos a ayudarlos

Los demás asintieron y cada quien fu a ayudar a uno mickey cargo a la silueta naranja, doni a la silueta morada, Rafa a la silueta roja pero leo se dio cuanta de Algo.

Leo: emm... Chicos no falta uno?

Doni: si...si creó que sí vamos a buscarlo - los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a donde vieron desaparecer la camioneta y vieron la silueta azul con la caja blanca y uno " perro" a su lado

Perro: grrrrrr - gruño protegiendo a su amo

Leo: tranquilo amigo solo queremos ayudar - le dijo al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano, el perro dudo pero luego lamió su mano y lo dejo ayudarlo.

Leo: bueno chicos es mejor ir a la guarida para poder ayudarlos - dijo con la silueta azul en brazos, los demás asintieron.

En la guarida...

Los chicos entraron sigilosamente para no despertar al maestro pero las luces se encendieron y un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas, al voltearse vieron a su maestro con una cara que asusto a los chicos.

Splinter: chicos me pueden explicar que hacían afuera y además a estas horas de la noche

Leo como líder hablo primero: es que...maestro... Nosotros...em...pues...- pero antes de que se excusara el maestro lo interrumpió.

Splinter: sin excusas... Quiero la verdad

Leo: esta bien nosotros queríamos salir porque estábamos aburridos

Splinter: esa no es razón para salir, ustedes saben que es muy peligroso que...- antes de terminar de hablar se fijó en lo que traían cargando sus hijos- que es lo que están cargando?

Donatello: bueno, cuando salimos nosotros encontramos al clan del pie robando unas cajas que no pudimos observar bien.

Mickey: entonces empezamos a pelear pero nos apalearon, casi cuando nos iban a vencer aparecieron ellos - dijo con voz soñadora- y pelearon súper genial - dijo al mismo tiempo que asía unos movimientos de karate- y casi cuando los vencían los ninjas del clan del pie hicieron trampa y les dispararon con un arma rara, pero el mero mero de nuestros héroes salvo la caja blanca - cuando le iba a enseñar la caja el perro ladro y se la quito protegiéndola - ¡oye!

Splinter: déjalo mickey es ovio que sólo la esta protegiendo cuando su amo despierte veremos que asemos - dijo mirando la caja blanca - mientras ay que curar sus heridas - pero antes el perro impidió que les quitaran las capas.

Perro: grrrr

Splinter: no te preocupes no les quitáremos las capas si eso te molesta - splinter acaricio su cabeza- eres un buen perro guardián, nosotros solo revisaremos sus heridas - splinter se acerco y reviso las heridas - bueno vamos a curarlos

Unas horas después...

Splinter: listo ahora chicos llevenselos a sus habitaciones - los chicos asintieron y se encaminaron a sus cuartos pero antes leo se detuvo de golpe

Leo: em... Chicos en que habitación dormirán - los chicos se miraron entre ellos

Donatello: pues...- se les quedo mirando a los ninjas y luego dijo- ya se como ellos están usando nuestros mismos colores iremos así, leo con el de capa azul, mickey con el de capa naranja, Rafa con el de capa roja y yo con el de capa morada deacuerdo

Leo y mickey: si

Rafa: pero

Leo: nada de peros

Rafa sólo murmuro maldiciones al dirigirse a su habitación con su nuevo "compañero" al igual que los demás.

Pov ninja azul...

Yo: agh... Mi cabeza - dije al momento de sentarme en la cama de color azul - eh... Donde estoy - me pregunte mirando la habitación en la que me encontraba, era muy sencilla solo una cama en la que yo estaba un escritorio un librero con muchos libros una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un cuadro donde salían cuatro tortugas mutantes y una rata enorme - mmm... Son los mismo de anoche - tome la foto y parecían una familia con ese pensamiento sonreí y me puse a mirar a cada uno, la rata parecía un maestro de karate gracias a la ropa que estaba usando y además se veía que es muy sabio, luego me fije en las tortugas que parecían de la misma edad, el primero es de un color verde limón y de ojos color azul claro el tenía una banda naranja en la cabeza y tenía unos nunchakuns de armas, unas rodilleras y unas coderas, el segundo es de un color verde musgo y de ojo color café, con una banda morada, unas coderas y unas rodilleras como sus demás hermanos y usaba un Bo katana, el tercero es de color verde y de ojos del mismo color tiene una banda roja en la cabeza y de armas usaba dos sais, el último me llamo mucho la atención se veía más serio que los demás, era de color verde Esmeralda y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y oscuro como el mar, mi color favorito, además sus armas eran las mismas que las mías dos katanas muy bonitas - mmm... Para ser tortugas no son tan feos - en eso me levanto de la cama dejo la foto en su lugar y salgo por la puerta, me asomo por las otras y veo a mi compañero morado sentado preguntándose donde estaba - ven bamos por los demás - el solo asintió y fuimos a la siguiente habitación donde vimos a nuestro compañero rojo ya levantado viendo unas armas que encontró - deja eso vamos por el que falta - le ordene y asintio, al llegar a la última habitación vimos a nuestro compañero naranja todavía dormido a sí que mi compañero rojo lo despertó con una patada y el se levantó - auch se más delicado conmigo si - dijo sobándose la cabeza - vamos ay que averiguar quien nos curo y donde esta la caja - los demás asintieron, vajamos del piso de arriba y pudimos observar que estábamos en una especie de guardia en una alcantarilla, mis compañeros se pusieron a curiosiar mientras yo seguía un ruido - vengan - seguimos el ruido hasta llegar a una especie de dojo donde estaban entrenando las tortugas mutantes, ellos se sorprendieron al vernos y se detuvieron.

Ninja naranja: vaya... Si son tortugas mutantes pensé que aluci... - le tape la boca para que no los ofendiera.

...: veo que ya despertaron

Pov leo

Los chicos y yo estábamos entrenando cuando oímos unos ruidos y vimos a los ninjas que nos salvaron en la puerta, nosotros nos sorprendimos y dejamos de entrenar.

Ninja naranja: vaya... Si son tortugas mutantes pensé que aluci... - pero antes se que terminara de hablar el ninja azul le tapo la boca para que no nos ofendiera.

splinter:veo que ya despertaron

Pov normal...

El maestro splinter saludo a los ninjas y ellos le respondieron cordialmente.

Splinter: mi nombre es splinter y ellos son mis hijos - dijo señalando a las tortugas

Ninja naranja: son sus hijos?

Splinter: si yo los críe como mis hijos

Ninja morado: em... Disculpe señor splinter pero ustedes em... Son em... Pues

Splinter: mutantes - el ninja asintió - pues algo así

Doni: no están asustados

Ninja naranja: de que hablas esto es genial - dijo sorprendiendo a las tortugas y al maestro splinter

Mickey: enserio

Ninja rojo: además es difícil asustarnos más a nuestro líder - señalando al ninja azul que estaba con los brazos cruzados, el camino hasta quedar enfrente del maestro splinter

Ninja azul: señor splinter nos podría decir donde esta la caja blanca que traía conmigo por favor : le pidió seriamente pero Cortés

Splinter: claro que sí - el los guió a la caja

El ninja azul se acercó a la caja y la inspeccionó : mmm... Esta bien ningún rasguño - los demás ninjas suspiraron aliviados en eso entra el "perro" por la puerta de la cocina y al ver a su amo corrió asía el - estás bien amigo - el perro asintió - eres el mejor guardián del mundo - le dijo el ninja naranja acariciandole la cabeza

Splinter: nunca abia visto un perro guardián tan bueno como este - dijo acariciandole

Ninja azul: si... Señor splinter si nos podría decir por donde es la sali agh... - el ninja gimió de dolor y callo al piso en eso se acercan sus compañeros para ayudarlo

Splinter: no creo que sea buena idea que agan mucho esfuerzo todavía están muy heridos

Ninja morado: pero entonces, no tenemos donde dormir nuestra guarida esta un poco lejos de aquí - todos se quedaron en silencio mientras pensaban pero rápidamente a mickey se le prendió el foco

Mickey: ya se! Quédense con nosotros- todos se le quedaron mirando - o bueno no

Doni: me parece buena idea además se lo debemos a todos por salvarnos

Mickey: que dice maestro - le suplicó con unos ojos de cachorro triste

Splinter: ahhh(suspiro) creo que es lo mejor, esta bien si quieren pueden quedarse mientras mejoran y además podrán entrenar con nosotros / el lado piadoso de splinter Wii por eso es el mejor *w*/

Ninja naranja: enserio siii!

Ninja morado: que dices - dijo mirando al ninja rojo

Ninja rojo: mmm... Esta bien, y tu que piensas gran líder - le dijo en tono de burla cosa que se les hizo conocida a las tortugas que enseguida miraron a Rafa

Rafa: que? - dio mirando a sus hermanos - yo no dije nada

El Ninja azul se quedo pensando y luego dijo: esta bien nos quedamos - al decir eso su equipo sonrió- pero más vale que se comporten - su equipo trago Silva y asintió

Doni: em... Tengo una duda - todos voltearon a verle- que hay en la caja y quienes son ustedes - todos guardaron silencio y los ninjas viajaron la cabeza mientras que el ninja rojo apretaba los puños, el maestro splinter se dio cuneta de que no querían tocar el tema así que dijo

Splinter: chicos si ellos no quieren hablar de eso no hay que exigirles nada

Todos: si sensei

Ninja azul: no se preocupe - dijo al mismo tiempo que estaba pensando- bueno necesito hablar con mi equipo nos podrían dejar solos - los demás asintieron

Pov ninja azul...

Ninja morado: y que dicen les decimos nuestras identidades

Ninja rojo: yo no confió mucho en ellos

Ninja naranja: pues yo si porque pienso que son ... Geniales!

Ninja rojo: hmp

Ninja morado: tu que dices - le pregunto al ninja azul

Ninja azul: hmm...- me quede callado y todos me miraron insistiendo- que... quieres que le diga algo así como...

imaginacion ninja azul.

Ninja azul: bueno pienso que el señor splinter es una persona honorable y respetuosa en quien confiar porque el noto que estabamos incomodos con la pregunta que nos hizo y repeto que no le dijéramos, también respeto el no quitarnos las capas y además no espió ni abrió la caja blanca mientras estábamos inconscientes

fin.

Ninja morado:bueno no esta mal yo si pienso eso mismo entonces ¿les decimos?

Ninja naranja : yo digo que sí

Ninja morado: yo igual

Ninja rojo: mmmm... Pues... Si esta bien además quiero que se entren quie salvo su trasero y ver sus caras cuando se enteren

Ninja azul : pienso que...- todos se le quedaron viendo ansiosos - esta bien les diremos no era para que se tomaran enserio mi imaginacion

Pov normal...

Los ninjas entraron a la habitación dojo y se dirigieron al maestro splinter.

Ninja azul: señor splinter decidimos quedarnos y ayudarlo en lo que podamos porque estamos muy agradecidos de que nos curaran

Splinter: eso me alegra

Continuara...

...

Quienes serán los misteriosos ninjas nadie lo sabe así que vean el próximo capítulo

reviews pliss


	3. conociendonos

Bueno siguiente CAP

...  
Capítulo 3: conociéndonos

En el capítulo anterior

Pov ninja azul...  
Ninja morado: y que dicen les decimos nuestras identidades  
Ninja rojo: yo no confió mucho en ellos  
Ninja naranja: pues yo si porque pienso que son... ¡Geniales!  
Ninja rojo: hmp  
Ninja morado: tú qué dices - le pregunto al ninja azul  
Ninja azul: hmm – me quede callado y todos me miraron insistiendo- que… quiere que diga algo así como…

Imaginación ninja azul.

Ninja azul: bueno pienso que el señor splinter es una persona honorable y respetuosa en quien confiar porque el noto que estábamos incómodos con la pregunta que nos hizo y respeto que no le dijéramos, también respeto el no quitarnos las capas y además no espió ni abrió la caja blanca mientras estábamos inconscientes.

Fin imaginación ninja azul.

Ninja morado: bueno no estaría mal yo si pienso eso mismo entonces ¿les decimos?

Ninja naranja: yo digo que si

Ninja morado: yo igual

Ninja rojo: mmm… pues… si está bien quiero que se enteren de quien salvo su trasero y ver sus caras cuando se enteren.

Ninja azul: pienso que…- todos se me quedaron viendo ansiosos- está bien les diremos no era para que se tomaran enserio mi imaginación.

Pov normal...

Los ninjas entraron al cuarto dojo y se dirigieron al maestro splinter.  
Ninja azul: señor splinter decidimos quedarnos y ayudarlo en lo que podamos porque estamos muy agradecidos de que nos curaran.  
Splinter: eso me alegra  
Splinter: puedo ver claramente que tú eres un ninja respetuoso y sabio para tu corta edad o me equivoco  
Ninja morado: no señor, no se equivoca todo mi equipo y yo tenemos 15 años y si nuestro líder es muy emm…genial  
Mickey: ¡oh nosotros también tenemos 15 años!  
Ninja naranja: ¡genial!- dijo saltando de felicidad

Donatello: etto… ¿puedo preguntar algo?- todos se le quedaron viendo- no están asustados

Ninja naranja: ¿De qué?

Mickey: bueno… de nosotros

Ninja naranja: cómo crees yo pienso que son ¡geniales!- al decir eso todos se sorprendieron

Mickey: ¿lo dices enserio?

Ninja morado: claro no estamos asustados nosotros hemos visto demasiadas cosas, créanme

Ninja rojo: claro que no nos asustamos, yo no me asusto de nada- dijo altanero cuando una araña descendió del techo y se le paro en la cara- ¡ahhh!- salió corriendo por todas partes

Ninja naranja: ¡yo te la quito!- dijo en tono heroico, agarro una escoba y le dio de lleno en la carota o mascara y el otro se cayó al piso  
Splinter: me parece que no les presente a mi hijos - dijo al momento de voltearse y mirar a sus hijos mientras que el ninja rojo perseguía al ninja de naranja para matarlo- chicos preséntense por favor  
Mickey: yo soy Miguel Ángel el más divertido y cool de los cuatro pero todos me dicen Mickey, mis armas son los nunchakuns, me encantan los videojuegos y la pizza!  
Donatello: me llamo Donatello y soy el más listo de los cuatro pero me dicen simplemente Doni, me gusta mucho la ciencia y mi arma es el Bo katana  
Rafa: mi nombre es Raphael soy el más fuerte de los cuatro, sólo díganme Rafa mis armas son las sais y mi actividad favorita es patear traseros -dijo todo eso con su tono altanero  
Leo: yo soy Leonardo el líder pero todos me dicen leo mis armas son las katanas, me gusta leer y entrenar- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada  
Ninja naranja: bueno yo soy Delta pero me dicen Deit soy el más cool de los cuatro.  
Ninja rojo: y el mas hiperactivo  
Ninja naranja: ejem...mis armas son las hakamas, mi actividad favorita es jugar videojuegos y Mi color favorito es el naranja y el amarillo.  
Ninja morado: yo soy omega y me dicen meck porque meg se escucharía muy de niña / si le entienden verdad, ósea omega o-me-ga o-**mega** o-**meg**-a / soy el más listo de los cuatro y me encanta la ciencia y tecnología soy el más calmado de los cuatro y no me gusta recurrir a la violencia al menos que sea realmente necesario.  
Ninja rojo: soy Alfa no tengo ningún apodo y más vale que nunca me lo pongan- dijo mirando a Deit y el solo se encogió en su lugar- soy el más fuerte y rudo del equipo  
Deit: además del más desobediente, rebelde y...- pero un zape en la cabeza lo hizo callarse departe de Alfa  
Meck: está bien pero también es un muy buen amigo y siempre reconoce sus errores aunque el orgullo no lo deje y siempre se...  
Alfa: gracias por la ayuda Meg - le dijo en tono de burla- bueno como decía mis armas son las sais y mi actividad favorita es pegarle a un costal hasta acerlo añicos  
meck: ejem... el es el líder del equipo- dojo señalando al ninja azul-, es el más responsable de los cuatro y el más serio, sus armas son las katanas y su actividad favorita es leer, su nombre es Zeta y no le gusta hablar al menos que sea necesario – explico al ver los signos de interrogación que aparecieron en la cabeza de todos porque él lo presento.  
Deit: sip lo admiro mucho porque no tiene casi ningún defecto es como decirlo un súper hermano mayor perfecto, entrena muy duro, es el mejor peleando, hace uno dibujos geniales y muchas cosas más  
Zeta: - agradeció con una palmada en la espalda a deit  
Alfa: si nuestro hermanito lo admira mucho y quiere ser como nuestro intrépido líder  
Leo: espera como dijiste  
Alfa: intrépido líder, siempre se lo he dicho  
Doni: es que Rafa siempre le dice así a leo – al decir esto todos se sorprendieron por el parecido.  
Splinter vio la hora y les dijo que se fueran a dormir

Deit: em chicos como vamos a dormir  
Todos se miraron entre sí hasta que Donatello hablo  
Doni: pues como nos acomodamos la vez pasada pero esta vez uno dormirá en el piso - después él y los demás se fueron a sus debidos cuartos.

Con shreder...

Karai avía llegado a la guarida de su padre.

Shreder: y bien karai que tienes que decirme  
Karai: bueno tenemos la caja negra padre

Shreder: eso me alegra

Karai: pero… unos tontos ninjas llegaron a ayudar a las tortugas y pues... Lograron quitarnos la caja blanca  
Shreder: mmm... Sabes que no me gustan este tipo de errores karai  
Karai: si lo sé pero el ninja azul yo... No…no pude con el  
Shreder: que... No pudiste con el  
Karai: no  
Shreder: ya veo vete a entrenar karai  
Karai: pero yo...  
Shreder: ¡pero nada! - al gritar eso ella salió de la habitación enojada  
Shreder: pronto me vengare de ti splinter y tus alumnos pagarán las consecuencias jajajajajajaaja

En la guarida...

Cuarto de Mickey...

Al llegar a su habitación prendió las luces y el ninja puedo observar con más detalle el cuarto y noto algo que no había visto antes.  
Deit: hoye ese es un Wii  
Mickey: más o menos, es tipo Wii pero es diferente y se llama Twii / yo lo inventé soy una genio/  
Deit: enserio y que hace  
Mickey: descarga los juegos más nuevos y geniales que salgan  
Deit: enserio ¡genial!  
Mickey: quieres jugar, casi nunca tengo con quien jugar porque mis hermanos siempre están ocupados o me ignoran, creo que no me quieren - al decir eso él se entristeció e hizo un puchero, Deit se le quedo mirando y luego hablo.  
Deit: yo jugare contigo  
Mickey: ¿enserio?  
Deit: ¡sí! Me encantaría, algunas veces me pasa eso pero mi hermano zeta siempre me hace sentir mejor y me dice que nunca piense que no me quieren porque ellos tienen formas diferentes de demostrarme que me quieren y es seguro que pasa lo mismo con tus hermanos.  
Mickey: ¡eso crees!  
Deit: ¡sí! Ellos te quieren pero lo demuestran a su manera  
Mickey: ¡nunca lo avía pensado así, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor!  
Deit: de nada, me gusta ayudar  
Mickey: entonces jugamos  
Deit: ¡sí!, pero primero…- Mickey lo miro esperando a que terminara de hablar- donde dormiremos

Mickey: eso no importa lo veremos al rato

Deit: ¡ok!

Cuarto de Rafa...

Rafael llego a su cuarto y prendió la luz todavía refunfuñando por tener que compartir su habitación y mas con un extraño, alfa entro después de Rafael y se quedo viendo la habitación con más detalle y vio una tortuga comiendo una lechuga lentamente, un signo de interrogación apareció en su cabeza.

Alfa: etto…- Rafael voltio a verlo- esa es tu tortuga- Rafael asintió- es que es un poco raro que una tortuga mutante tenga una tortuga de mascota

Rafa: hump- exclamo viéndolo enojado- ¡algún problema con eso!

Alfa: bueno no ¡solo era una observación!

Rafa: ¡Y que, es mi tortuga y mi vida!

Alfa: ¡bueno!... – se quedaron echando chispas por los ojos y luego alfa se calmo- y… como se llama

Rafa: spike

Alfa:- se acerco a la tortuga y se arrodillo frente a ella, mientras la tortuga seguía comiendo él le acaricio la cabeza y a spike le gusto, mientras Rafael lo veía expectante- es muy linda

Rafael: bueno gracias…- él se quedo mirando a Alfa, algo le llamaba la atención de él pero decidió ignorarlo- bueno donde dormirás- alfa se voltio a verlo

Alfa: en la cama

Rafael: ¡pero es mi cuarto así que yo duermo en la cama!

Alfa: ¡pero yo soy el invitado!

Rafael: ¡y eso que!

Mientras Rafael peleaba otra vez con Alfa vamos a ver a los otros

Cuarto de Donatello

Donatello llego a su cuarto y encendió la luz, mientras Meck se quedaba viendo los inventos de Donatello.

Meck: ¡wow! Cuantas cosas- dijo admirando los inventos y tocando unos

Donatello: si pero no los toques todavía no los termino- dijo quitándole uno

Meck: no te preocupes yo también invento cosas

Donatello: enserio- el otro asintió- ¡genial! al fin alguien con quien hablar de ciencia

Meck: pero Leonardo no sabe de ciencia

Donatello: claro que sabe pero prefiere leer sobre lugares del mundo y todo eso

Meck: igual Zeta

Doni: sabes creo que tenemos mucho en común

Meck: claro… oye y en donde dormiremos

Doni: etto… bueno… mitad y mitad de la cama- dijo mirando la cama y luego a su acompañante

Meck: me parece bien- por unos momentos se callaron pero luego les brillaron los ojitos /ojotes en el caso de doni- Donatello: ¡oye!/ y se pusieron a trabajar en los proyectos de doni.

Meck: oye y que tal si movemos esto mas acá y…

Donatello: ¡si si si y luego esto por acá!

Dejando de lado a los geniecitos vamos con los últimos

Cuarto de Leonardo…

Pov ninja azul…

Ya había pasado rato que había llegado al cuarto de Leonardo y él me pidió que entrenase un rato con el yo solo asentí de forma positiva, cada vez que practicaba estaba siempre al mismo nivel que Leonardo, ni uno era más fuerte que el otro y eso nos dejo muy cansados.

Leo: mejor hay que descansar un rato

Zeta:- yo solo asentí y me senté en la silla de su escritorio

Pasó un rato que no estábamos haciendo nada y luego de mirar bien el cuarto de Leonardo vi un librero y con un movimiento llame la atención de Leonardo

Leonardo: ¿qué sucede?

Zeta:- yo le señale el librero y me entendió muy rápido tanto que hasta me sorprendí pero no lo demostré

Leonardo: agarra uno si quieres- yo me pare y fui al librero vi todos los libro y uno me llamo la atención.

Pov normal…

Mientras Zeta miraba los libro Leonardo pensaba todavía sorprendido en que los ninjas habían vencido al clan del pie sin esfuerzo alguno y también por el hecho de que el ninja azul, Zeta, era igual o más fuerte que él y tenían la misma edad, "en verdad que me impresionan y me da mucha curiosidad Zeta" pensó Leonardo ido en sus pensamientos. Cuándo se aburrió fue a tomar un libro y miro a su compañero sentado en el piso recargado a la pared leyendo su libro favorito sobre la naturaleza y sus misterios y pensó "hmp si que tenemos muchas cosas en común", tomo otro libro y se sentó a su lado y este ni se inmuto. Rato después dejaron los libros.

Zeta:- él se acerco a Leonardo y lo jalo poquito del caparazón, Leonardo se voltio y lo miro, zeta señalo su brazo como si tuviera un reloj en el.

Leonardo: creo que son las 12:00 -Zeta asintió y salió de la habitación y Leonardo extrañado lo acompaño, además de que él tenía algo que hacer. Leonardo se sorprendió al ver que su acompañante se dirigió al cuarto de Donatello como él y los dos entraron. La escena que vieron se les hizo un poco graciosa pero no se rieron, Donatello y meck estaban sobre el escritorio totalmente dormidos en un charco gigante de baba y los dos roncando (imagínenselo como en la serie cuando les aparece el globito cuando duermen), Zeta se acerco a meck ante la mirada de Leonardo y lo cargo y lo acostó en la cama mientras que Leonardo hacia lo mismo con Donatello.

Leonardo: así estaría bien ¿no? de todas formas los dos son muy parecidos y por lo que se de mi hermano es que repartiría la cama en dos y creo que tu hermano también- zeta asintió dándole toda la razón.

Después de acomodar a Donatello y meck se dirigieron a con Rafael y Alfa, cuando llegaron una gota se resbalo por la cabeza de los dos, al parecer Rafael y alfa se la pasaron peleando que se quedaron dormidos pegados cachete con mascara tambaleándose a punto de caer, con la baba saliendo por un lado de sus bocas (como alfa traía mascara se le salía la baba por debajo de la máscara al igual que meck), Leonardo y zeta alcanzaron a agarrarlos a tiempo y los acostaron en la cama, en cuanto tocar la cama los dos se encogieron como bebes y Leonardo y zeta suspiraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

Por último fueron al cuarto de Mickey y deit y cuando entraron casi se les sale una carcajada pero siguieron con su cara seria y un poco cansada solo que a zeta no se le notaba por la máscara, Mickey estaba de cabeza casi a punto de caer de la cama con la boca abierta y roncando y el control en la mano mientras que deit estaba en la pura orilla de la cama como Mickey pero este tenía el trasero levantado como avestruz y la cara aplastada en la cama, Leonardo y zeta los vieron con ternura y los acostaron, apagaron al consola de videojuegos, le quitaron los controles y taparon bien.

Leonardo: ¿ases esto todas las noches?- zeta asintió- bueno ahora no soy el único – zeta se le quedo mirando para luego seguir con su camino

Al terminar se dirigieron al cuarto que les correspondía y solo llegaron para caer dormidos en la cama y empezar a roncar (solo Leonardo porque a zeta no se le notaba pero si tenían el globito ese que les ponen cuando duermen). Rato después la puerta se abrió lentamente y splinter se asomo por ella, vio a Leonardo y zeta cayéndose de la cama y se rio con ternura, entro sigilosamente y los acostó y arropo bien.

Splinter: descansen- dijo para después irse.

…..

Bueno aquí termina mi tercer capitulo

Reviews por favor


End file.
